The Splinter Lodge
Some of the Lodge members are so upset at Red's leadership that they branch out and form a lodge of their own. Cast (in order of Appearance): , , , , , , DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 6; The Red Green Show – 1997 Season DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: The guy who plays Dalton Humphrey, a gentleman named Bob Bainborough, a real funny guy, he does some of the writing for the show as well. And I notice a real pattern in his writing. He always writes about a guy going away and spending a lot of time alone in a small space. The Handyman Corner in this episode is the one where we turn a freezer into a den, written by Bob Bainborough. I can show you 25 scripts from Bob, all on the same theme. Scary, huh? Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red has announced the second annual swamp skiing competition. Harold, however, says that there won't be too many people taking part this year, because Red is sorely out of touch with the lodge members, especially Junior Singleton, who is so upset at the way Red runs things that he is thinking about starting a lodge of his own and luring away some of the other lodge members, too. Soon, Junior succeeds in starting up the lodge, which he calls the Salamander Lodge, and getting many of the lodge members to join up. He even tries to lure Harold. But when Junior starts explaining the Salamander Lodge's costs, rules and regulations, the former lodge members all back out and rejoin Possum Lodge. Red's Campfire Songs: Being in the bathroom and losing your friends while in there. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Mike tries to guess the word "investment" to have his charges commuted to thirty days of community service. Handyman Corner: Red turns a freezer into a den. Midlife: Red compliments older men for not changing after so many years. Adventures With Bill: Bill and Red try to build a fort in a tree. Red's Advice To Teenagers: Red advises teens how to outsmart their parents when asked to clean up their room. The Experts: Asked if people grow an inch in outer space, Hap claims that most people, but not all, do, and goes on to claim that he himself was shot into space when he was performing in a circus as a human cannonball. Fun Facts Explanations *The term "splinter" in the episode title refers to a "splinter group", which is a euphemism for "schism", which means "a division between people, usually belonging to an organization or movement religious denomination." Real-World References *During the Experts scene, Red remarks that William Shatner never grew an inch in space. He most likely is referring to Shatner's role as Captain James T. Kirk on [[Wikipedia:Star Trek: The Original Series|the original Star Trek]]. Famous Mentions *While Red talks to teens about how to outthink parents on cleaning up their room, he compares himself to Albert Einstein. *Hap mentions that as the human cannonball in the circus, he wore a cape like Superman, but colored white, while Superman's is red.